There are Games Afoot
by Meb
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in Malone’s mind when he’s been knocked unconscious? Here’s my theory . . . NV in his dream and MR in reality of course because I can’t write a story where these two don’t have something going on!


Games Afoot

"I swear I heard the noise coming from this direction," Malone said, barreling his way through the jungle leaving Marguerite and Roxton to follow in his wake. 

"Malone, you better watch your step, I'm sure there are traps all around us," Roxton warned his eager friend. As soon as the caution left his mouth, Marguerite cast a nervous glance about and moved closer to the hunter. He hid a smile at her actions, afraid that commenting on them might make her move away again.

Malone grunted, acknowledging that he had heard Roxton's statement but continued headlong into the dense vegetation that surrounded them. _I'm going to be the one to find food to replenish our supplies, _he swore to himself. _I'm sick of having Roxton and Veronica take care of me!_ However, he was perceptive enough to realize the true reason he wanted to find dinner was so Veronica might view him in a better light. He knew she was fond of him but he wanted her to see him as a man. _But not just any man! A man that she could love!_

Marguerite sighed heavily and stared at the young blonde man that seemed to be determined to get them all killed. "What's the big rush Malone? We're not expected back for at least another two days."

"You didn't have to come along," he replied moodily. He was afraid to say too much, Marguerite was a lot more observant than the others were. He didn't want her to voice her opinions on his behavior. She would probably be too close to the truth for comfort.

"No need to get testy," Roxton interrupted in order to keep peace. He looked over at the gorgeous woman next to him and winked at her, trying to diffuse her temper before she took a chunk out of Malone.

Malone broke his way through to a clearing and saw a large dinosaur in the middle of the field. "Aha! I told you Roxton! Look . . ."

Marguerite rolled her eyes and Roxton give his friend a pat on the back. "Good work Malone," he said taking aim with his rifle. 

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"We didn't come all this way just to marvel at your newly-honed tracking skills," Marguerite said sarcastically. 

Sending the heiress an annoyed glance, Malone said, "I know that Marguerite, but I want to be the one to shoot it."

A surprised look passed over Roxton's face but he lowered his rifle and said, "Be my guest."

Malone took his time setting up his shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Marguerite complained, "At this rate we'll all die of starvation before you even fire a single shot."

"Will you just shut up for five seconds!"

"I beg your pardon," she exclaimed, getting sick and tired of everyone always telling her to be quiet.

"Come on Marguerite, you and I can start setting up camp," Roxton suggested putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the clearing. It was rare that someone other then himself was the target of her temper and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted without having to listen to their bickering.

Malone heard them leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. _I can do this_, he thought as he again set up his shot. He pulled the trigger and the dinosaur fell to the ground dead. 

"Yes!" He ran into the clearing to check on his kill. He was so pleased that he didn't bother to check around him for danger. As he leaned over to cut away their share of the animal, he felt a pain in the back of his head and then nothing.

***** *****

"Maybe we should go check on Malone," Roxton said after about fifteen minutes. 

"Why? If it takes him as long to dress the animal as it did for him to shoot it, he won't be back for at least another day and a half."

Not able to keep a grin from spreading over his face at her remark, he sat down next to her. He thought for the hundredth time that day about how lovely she was. _One of these days she's going to be mine!_

When she looked over at him and saw the blissful expression on his face she asked, "What?"

"Huh?"

"What do you have to be so happy about? We still don't have any food; Challenger, genius that he is, has yet to figure out the formula for bubble bath; and we're still on this damned plateau," she moaned as she tried to clean some of the mud off her boots.

"Ah yes, but at least we still have each other," he teased as he pulled his hat off and wiped the sweat from his brow, all the while giving her an impish smile.

"I take it that's supposed to make me feel better," she answered.

"It does wonders for me," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes . . . well," she started uncomfortably, "you've always been a strange man." Before he could get any closer she pulled away and said, "Perhaps we should go check on Malone."

Giving her a look that told her he knew that she was just using Malone as an excuse to avoid their kiss, he grabbed his rifle and led the way back to the clearing.

***** *****

"I see he's been up to his old tricks again," Marguerite commented. "I swear, his head must be a magnet for every rock, club, stick, vase--"

"A little help would be appreciated, Marguerite," Roxton grunted as he tried to pick up their unconscious friend. He didn't pay any attention to her harsh words knowing it was just her way of covering her concern.

"It's a good thing we haven't found any food," she said in a pained voice as she grabbed Malone's other side. "He could stand to miss a few meals."

Noticing the blood on the ground, she checked the now upright Malone for cuts or bruises. Seeing none she wondered aloud, "Where did that come from?"

"Probably from the dinosaur," Roxton answered. "I guess someone else is just as hungry as we are." 

"Greedy little bastards aren't they? They could have left us a little morsel or two . . ."

"At least they decided to take the dinosaur for their dinner instead of Malone."

Thirty minutes later, they made it to camp and tried to make Malone as comfortable as possible. He had yet to regain consciousness and Marguerite was starting to get worried. There was a large lump forming on his head and he hadn't so much as stirred since they found him.

At the troubled expression on her face, Roxton assured her that he would be fine. "He couldn't have been knocked out for more than two hours. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come to until tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," she muttered, not entirely convinced. 

"Why Marguerite . . . concern for someone other than yourself, I'm shocked!"

"I'm not concerned, I'm upset. After all, sleeping beauty did cost us our dinner. What are we going to eat?"

Not buying her act at all, Roxton merely smiled and refrained from commenting. He had seen Marguerite undergo a transformation during their time on the plateau. Although she still refused to admit she cared for the other explorers, her actions spoke of her true feelings more eloquently than any words ever could. A wave of tenderness swept over him and he had to resist the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. _Now is not the time_, he reminded himself. "Don't fret, I'll find dinner and you, my dear, can cook it!"

She snickered but didn't say anything. Checking Malone again for any injuries or illness, it occurred to her that maybe his attackers would come back to finish the job. "If you're going to go hunting, do it before it gets dark. Our friends might still be lurking about."

Nodding his agreement he ordered, "Keep your rifle close and fire a shot if there is any sign of trouble." 

***** *****

Having eaten their fill of raptor, the explorers settled in for the night. "I'll take first watch," Roxton announced. 

"No, I will," she argued. Knowing he would press the issue she added, "You must be tired from hunting and I want to keep an eye on Malone."

Looking over at the young man Roxton felt his stomach clench. He was beginning to worry also. It wasn't normal for Malone to remain so motionless. _It's almost like he is dead . . ._

Instead of going to bed, he continued sitting next to Marguerite. He decided to try his luck and pulled her closer. Surprised when she offered no resistance, he relaxed and tried to enjoy this brief moment of intimacy. 

"Do you ever wonder what goes on in his head when he's unconscious," she asked in a hushed tone. 

"Not really, are people able to dream when they've been knocked out?"

"If anyone could, it would be Malone. I bet he's having a nice sappy dream about Veronica."

"Maybe he's dreaming about returning home . . ."

They continued to stare at their friend as they both wondered what was going on in his mind.

***** *****

__

In the depths of Malone's mind . . .

"You've done it again old boy," Challenger said, clapping his friend on the back and leading him out to the hoards of press waiting to interview him.

"It was elementary my dear Challenger," Malone answered as he looked kindly at his loyal, but somewhat dim-witted, companion.

"Only for someone as clever as you," he said as he opened the door and a blinding light produced by dozens of cameras greeted the pair.

"Mr. Malone, congratulations on your latest triumph!" Other reporters added similar comments and fought to be recognized so they could ask their questions to the world famous detective.

"How did you do it Mr. Malone? Mr. Hammond had eluded authorities for years and you were only on the case for a week and brought him to justice," one reporter shouted above the rest.

"The police are very busy and I'm sure, given time, they would have reached the same conclusion I did," Malone answered, trying to deflect attention from himself. 

"No criminal stands a chance against you Mr. Malone," another reporter praised. 

A frown passed swiftly over his face as he thought of the one man who still managed to avoid him . . . Lord John Roxton, the vilest criminal mastermind the world had ever seen. "I appreciate your confidence sir and I hope I don't ever disappoint you."

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, Mr. Malone and I were on our way to lunch . . ." Challenger cut off further questions and made his way through the crowd at Malone's side.

~~~~~

Having returned to the house they occupied at 442 Butcher Street, Malone tried to make himself comfortable in front of the fire. Even he had to admit he had outdone himself on this last case. _I'm brilliant, simply brilliant . . ._

He heard a knock on the door and decided to let Challenger get it. _Probably just another reporter._

When he heard footsteps approaching, his curiosity got the better of him and he stood up to greet the visitor. As the door opened, he gazed upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

"Mr. Malone, allow me to introduce Veronica Summerlee," Challenger said as he led the blonde woman into the room.

Holding his hand out, he examined the lovely woman before him. She was of average height and her golden hair seemed to form a halo around her gorgeous face. Her blue eyes practically screamed that she was in trouble and he invited her to take a seat.

"Challenger would you be so kind as to get our charming visitor a cup of tea?" Nodding, Challenger left the room to fulfill the request of his oldest and dearest friend. Upon his return, Miss Summerlee took the tea gratefully and waited for either man to start talking. 

"Miss Summerlee--"

"Please call me Veronica . . ."

"Very well, Miss Veronica, what may I do for you?"

Tears sprang into her enchanting blue eyes and she took a deep breath to calm herself and started her story, "It's my father, Professor Arthur Summerlee, perhaps you've heard of him?"

"Ah, yes, the famous botanist . . . we attended one of his lectures a few months ago. It was standing room only, remember Malone?"

"Yes, your father is an ingenious man Miss Veronica," Malone complimented.

"Much like yourself Mr. Malone," she said with a little smile. "About three days ago he pulled me aside and give me this letter," she said producing a neatly folded piece of paper. Taking it in his hands, Malone quietly urged her to continue.

"He told me not to open it and to deliver to you personally if he ever turned up missing. When he didn't return home after a late meeting last night, I feared some harm had befallen him and I attempted to get in contact with you immediately. However, your housekeeper told me you had gone to lunch. She informed me of the approximate time you would be back and I decided to come over unannounced. I hope I have not come at an inconvenient time?"

"Of course not my child," Challenger assured her.

"I would never have come to your home if I weren't so worried about my father. I knew something was wrong as soon as he gave me that letter yet I feared to open it. I thought it would be best to turn the matter entirely over to you Mr. Malone."

"You were wise to do so," Malone said as he opened the letter and silently read the contents.

__

Dear Mr. Malone,

If you are reading this letter, it is because my enemies have finally succeeded in their endeavor to kidnap me. I suppose I should start at the beginning:

About six months ago I was working in my laboratory. Much to my surprise, I discovered a plant, that when combined with plain water and a few other plants, became a lethal drug that could kill instantaneously and leave no trace in the body.

Although I told no one of my discovery, word slipped out. Soon after, a woman named Marguerite Krux approached me. She would not reveal who her employer was but insisted that he would pay handsomely for the formula. Knowing the dangerous nature of the formula I refused to sell. 

Since that time I have received several death threats both for my daughter, Veronica and myself. I never took them seriously, knowing that Miss Krux and her employer wanted me alive so I could give them the formula. 

A week ago, she once again approached me and actually pulled a knife on me! If not for the timely interruption of a passing policeman, I'm sure she would have taken me back to her employer that night. 

You are a man of great intelligence and I'm sure I don't have to explain the implications of what may happen if the drug falls into the wrong hands. Miss Krux and her mysterious employer are deadly and extremely shrewd people and you are the only one who stands a chance against them! I shall hold out as long as I possibly can but you must hurry! 

Sincerely,

Arthur Summerlee

Seeing he had finished reading the letter, Veronica looked at him expectantly and asked, "Will you take the case Mr. Malone?"

"Not to worry Miss Veronica, I will find your father and bring his abductors to justice," Malone promised her. The look of total adoration in her eyes touched a place in him that had been dormant for many years. _She is so enchanting . . ._

"Thank you Mr. Malone," she said before turning to leave. 

"Miss Veronica, I fear your father has had a run in with some very dangerous people. I could not, in good conscience, allow you to return to your house where they might try to gain some leverage over your father by harming you."

Terror flashed across her expressive face and she asked in a trembling voice, "What do you suggest I do?"

Giving the young woman a comforting smile, Challenger suggested the very thing Malone had only implied. "Perhaps you should stay with us. I know it's highly unorthodox but I'm sure even the Queen herself would allow us this breach of etiquette if it could help save your life."

Shifting her gaze between the two gentlemen she said, "Are you sure it would be no trouble?"

"Of course not my dear! Why we'd love to have such a graceful and sweet companion to keep us company," Challenger said with a benevolent smile.

"Well, if you're sure," she started, "I'll just run to my house and pick up a few things."

"I think I shall accompany you, Miss Veronica. I would like to investigate your house for any clues as to the identity of the abductors." _Although I'm sure I already know who did it_, he thought with silent dread.

"Of course, Mr. Malone."

~~~~~

The ride over to the Summerlee mansion had gone quickly and Malone once again marveled at how charming Miss Veronica was. He noticed every detail about her as only he could. Her simple blue dress drew attention to her smooth skin and golden hair. Her lively eyes engaged his imagination in the most romantic fantasies and her voice flowed over him like warm honey.

He assisted her out of the carriage and allowed her a few moments to collect her things as he searched Professor Summerlee's study on the first story. Challenger was standing in the corner observing his friend. He had learned a long time ago not to interfere while Malone was trying to work.

A scream drifted to them from upstairs and propelled both men into action. Malone was the first to arrive on the scene only to see a hooded man trying to force Miss Veronica out onto the balcony. 

"Unhand her your fiend!" Challenger yelled as he crashed through the doorway seconds after Malone. 

Seeing his plans were foiled, the mysterious stranger cut his losses and leapt onto the balcony before jumping to the ground. Malone ran out in time to see him sprint across the yard and into the surrounding woods. 

Knowing he had no chance to catch the attacker, he turned his attention to the rattled Miss Veronica. Pulling out his handkerchief, he proceeded to dab her face. Her tears eventually stopped and he helped her to her feet. Still shaken, she leaned heavily into his embrace and he enjoyed the rose scent wafting to him from her hair. 

"As soon as I opened the door he was on me. I was so frightened. We seemed to struggle forever before I finally broke his hold long enough to scream."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Challenger was staring intently at the young woman.

Malone barely resisted rolling his eyes at his slow friend and answered before Miss Veronica had a chance, "Professor, you saw his face was covered as plainly as I did." Then turning to the lady he asked, "Did he happen to say anything during the attack?"

Taking a deep breath, she recounted the events of the last several moments in her mind and said, "No, he didn't say a word. But I did notice a ring he wore on his pinky finger. It seemed to have the initial 'R' engraved on it."

"It is as I suspected . . ."

"What do you mean Mr. Malone? Do you think this has something to do with my father's disappearance?"

Nodding his head, Malone's mind puzzled over this latest development. As soon as he had read the letter from Professor Summerlee he had suspected Lord Roxton was the mysterious Miss Krux's employer. The fact that he would personally try to kidnap Miss Veronica proved how desperate the man was for the formula. _Now all I have to do is find his lair . . ._

As he reflected, he happened to look at the beige carpet and the ugly red stains that were scattered in the area where Miss Veronica had been attacked. _There is only one place that has clay this color_, he thought. 

Looking at his friend, he announced grimly, "There are games afoot, Challenger."

***** *****

Marguerite was awakened by the howl of some prehistoric animal and was surprised to see Roxton cuddled up next to her on the ground. "Way to keep watch Roxton," she muttered as she attempted to get up only to have a pair of iron arms grip her tighter. 

"As if I could sleep with such temptation beside me," he said in an amused, and completely alert, voice. 

"How's Malone doing?" Trying to ignore the sexy smirk that seems to perpetually be on his face was proving to be too difficult and so she allowed herself to just relish the view.

"He hasn't moved a muscle the whole night," he said. "The good news is that he doesn't have a fever."

"And the bad news?"

"Well I should think that was obvious," he said sarcastically. "He hasn't regained consciousness."

She narrowed her eyes at him, a sign he had learned always proceeded her losing her temper. She didn't know what it was about this man that could get her riled up and make her lose her head. 

Walking over to Malone, she wet a cloth and wiped his face. _You'd think as many times as he's gotten knocked out he'd be used to it by now. He's probably got more bumps than a raspberry._

The whole time Marguerite was looking at Malone, Roxton was looking at Marguerite. He, however, was very pleased with what he saw. The moonlight only enhanced the beauty that was so obvious during the day. He shuffled trying to calm his unruly body, causing Marguerite to look at him over her shoulder. Recognizing the look on his face for what it was she reprimanded him, "Can't you put your lusts on hold long enough to worry about Malone?" 

Although she tried to sound disgusted, it came out more like breathless. She knew Malone would be fine. His color was excellent. He was probably just sleeping off the effects of the attack now. _Damn it Malone, wake up! I don't know how much longer I can take Roxton looking at me like that . . ._

"Marguerite, he's definitely not getting any worse. He took a hell of a hit to the head, it's perfectly normal for someone to be unconscious after something like that."

"He hasn't even moved . . ."

As if on cue, Malone shifted and murmured something that sounded remarkably like "Miss Veronica".

Marguerite looked up with a triumphant expression, "I told you he was dreaming about Veronica."

Amused that Malone could manage to express his feelings better in his current state than when he was awake, Roxton grinned and informed Marguerite it was her watch.

***** *****

__

Back in Malone's mind . . .

The sensations that channeled through his body at the touch of her lips on his was amazing . . . unlike anything he'd ever felt before. "Miss Veronica . . ."

Taking a step back, she looked up at his with a besotted expression on her face. "Mr. Malone, I've never met anyone like you. You're so clever and strong . . ."

Smiling at her words, Malone thought of returning her sentiment only to be interrupted by Challenger. _That man can really make a nuisance of himself sometimes!_

"Malone, I've got that information you wanted," he announced proudly.

Miss Veronica temporarily forgotten, Malone indicted that his friend had his full attention. 

"The next train leaving for Dayshire is at eight tomorrow morning. After asking around, I discovered that people matching the descriptions of Miss Krux and Lord Roxton have been frequenting that particular route over the past few days."

"Good work Challenger," he said. "Miss Veronica, I believe we shall have your father back by tomorrow night if everything goes according to plan."

"How will I ever be able to repay you?"

"It was truly my pleasure Miss Veronica."

~~~~~

Malone entered the coffee shop early the next morning as soon as he arrived in Dayshire. He knew in small towns like this, if you wanted to hear all the gossip you went to the coffeehouses or the pubs. Due to the early hour, he opted for the coffee shop. 

Being a stranger, his appearance was greeted with a couple of questioning stares. Most people lost interest after a few minutes and went back to their conversations but he became aware of one pair of keen eyes that hadn't left his face since he entered the shop. Looking over at the attractive woman across the room, Malone instantly knew he was staring at the mysterious Miss Krux. Her long black hair was pulled back in a fashion that was popular nowadays and her fair skin was complimented by the rich purple hue of her dress. However, it was her compelling eyes that captured his attention.

Walking slowly over to her he was not surprised by the cold smile that appeared on her beautiful face. "Mr. Malone, I presume," she said in a throaty voice. 

"You have me at a disadvantage, Miss. Do we know each other?"

Her smile subtly changed from harsh to seductive and she said, "Not yet."

"May I?" He asked, indicating the empty seat at her table.

"Of course. My name is Marguerite Krux but I'm sure you already know that."

Doing his best to keep a baffled look on his face he shook his head implying he had no idea what she was talking about. Until he knew what her plan was, he didn't want to reveal too much.

"There no use wasting time with these games, Mr. Malone," her voice barely above a whisper. "I have something you want . . . now the only question is whether you are willing to give me something I want in return."

Pasting an interested expression on his face, he said, "I suppose that depends on what you want."

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me back to my place. It's so much more comfortable and private."

Not mistaking her intent, Malone wondered if it was a trap. He noticed the frankly appraising look she slide over his body and was mildly pleased that she seemed to be interested in him on a more personal level. _I might be able to use this to my advantage . . . _

"What a charming idea, Miss Krux. Lead the way."

~~~~~

The room was obviously furnished by someone with expensive tastes. The tones were overwhelmingly rich . . . royal blue trimmed in gold. The furniture was large, heavy, and overstuffed. There were sculptures and paintings decorating the room that came from obscure countries that even highly educated people probably didn't know the names of. 

"You will excuse me, won't you Mr. Malone," she asked in an alluring voice. "I want to slip into something more comfortable for our little business meeting."

"Take your time my dear. I'm sure I'll find some way to amuse myself." As soon as she stepped out of the room, Malone wasted no time searching drawers, books, and any other hiding place for any clues as to Professor Summerlee's whereabouts.

Hearing her make her way back to the living room, he quickly seated himself on the large couch and awaited her arrival. She opened the door and took her time making a dramatic entrance. When she was finally within his view, Malone took a sharp intake of breath. Miss Krux was clad only in a nearly transparent nightgown!

"Miss Krux," he said with what he hoped was his more charming smile, "I had no idea this was the type business we were going to discuss."

"Now, now, Mr. Malone . . . there's no need to be so formal," she said as she made her way towards him. She pinned him down on the couch and whispered, "Call me Marguerite."

With that, her lips were upon his and he thought about how different this was from the kiss he shared with Miss Veronica. Remembering his blue eyed angel, he gently pulled away from Marguerite and said, "I'm sorry Marguerite, I think you have the wrong impression of my interest in you."

"Do I? I didn't seem to have the wrong impression a second ago when you returned my kiss," she said with an amused look.

Getting up as quickly as possible without dumping Marguerite in the floor, Malone smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit and stated, "My affections are already engaged elsewhere."

Sighing, Marguerite allowed the disappointment to show on her face and said, "Very well."

"Now about Professor Summerlee . . ."

A coy smile was his only answer. 

"Miss Krux, what exactly do you want?"

"I have a feeling I already have it now. I'm sorry Mr. Malone but I believe our business is at an end."

Thoroughly confused by the contented expression on the woman's face Malone replayed the events of the last few minutes in his mind. _Did I not just turn her down? Why does she look like she got exactly what she wanted?_

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Krux, I shall bid you farewell then."

He left the same way he entered, a strong sense of foreboding coursing through him. Miss Krux was definitely up to something. _But what?_ Then the answer hit him like a bolt of lightning. Looking at his pocketwatch, he was shocked to see that many hours had passed. _Marguerite was just a distraction! _He rushed to the room he and his friends had rented, already knowing what sight would greet him upon his return. 

~~~~~

"Wake up, Challenger," Malone urged his unconscious friend as he poured cold water on his serene face. 

"What? Where am I?" 

"In our room . . . alone . . . where's Miss Veronica?"

"Oh," Challenger's eyes widened as his memory returned to him. "We were ambushed Malone. I fought him off as long as I could but he must have hit me with something and taken Miss Veronica."

Malone felt his heart drop to his stomach. Lord Roxton had succeeded in kidnapping Miss Veronica! _And all because I was tricked by Miss Krux_ . . . 

Swearing revenge towards his greatest adversary if one hair on Miss Veronica's head was harmed, he loaded his revolver and turned to Challenger, "Stay here, old boy. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

~~~~~

Darkness had fallen over Dayshire as Malone creeped around the perimeter of the abandoned warehouse. The red clay on the banks of the river here was unique in England and had provided him with the clue he needed to figure out the whereabouts of Professor Summerlee. He merely followed Miss Krux to the warehouse when she slipped out of her flat. 

Positive he had found their lair, he made his way in through a small open window at the back of the building. He lurked in the shadows, prowling ever closer to the faint sound of voices. A soft light soon bathed the dirty surrounding of the warehouse and he made out two figures tied to a large beam in the middle of the large open room. 

"We did it," Lord Roxton announced before grabbing Miss Krux forcefully and kissing her in a most aggressive manner. 

"Let's not celebrate so soon, John. After all, we still have to persuade Professor Summerlee to devolve his formula."

Taking out his knife, he slowly ran it over Miss Veronica's soft skin and said, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Let her go! She means nothing to you--"

"Oh but you're wrong Professor Summerlee . . . she's means something to you, which makes her priceless to us," Miss Krux informed him with a harsh look.

"I'll give you anything you want! Just let my daughter go!"

"Oh do shut up old man! All you ever do is bellyache!" Roxton laughed.

"Now John, no need to get rude with our friend. I'm going to check outside one more time to see if I was followed. If I'm not back in a five minutes, kill Miss Summerlee."

Miss Krux's route took her directly beside Malone and he seized the opportunity. Pulling her into the shadows with his hand over her mouth, he struck her once with the butt of his revolver and placed her on the cold floor. Something was bothering him. Somewhere in the back of his mind something just didn't see right. Shrugging off the feeling, he focused his attention on his archenemy as he danced gleefully around the hostages. 

"You're helpless Professor Summerlee! You have no choice now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Lord Roxton," Malone answered in a calm voice. 

"Mr. Malone! You've come for us," Veronica said in an amazed voice. 

A smirk crossed Roxton's handsome face as he started circling the other man in a combative manner. "So you want to fight do you? Come on, egghead, let's see what you've got!"

Malone and Roxton both put away their weapons and faced each other unarmed. Roxton took the first swing but Malone was too quick for him. The fight was short but bloody, Roxton sustaining most of the damage while only getting in a few good hits against Malone. With a powerful right jab, Roxton crumpled onto the ground in a painful heap. "Take that, Lord Roxton!"

"My hero!" Veronica exclaimed as he proceeded to untie her. 

"Not so fast, Mr. Malone," a voice said from behind him. Turning around, he saw Miss Krux pointing a gun directly at his chest. "You didn't really think I would let you win so easily did you?"

__

You call that easy! He was still trying to regain his breath from the sparring match with Lord Roxton. "Your employer is defeated, why do you insist on making things more difficult for yourself?"

Unbelievably, Miss Krux threw her head back and laughed. "My employer? Are you sure you're really _the _Mr. Malone?"

Suddenly the pieces fell into place. Looking at the unconscious man beside him, he knew that all this time he had been wrong. 

"Men! Always underestimating the fairer sex. It is a mistake you won't live to regret Mr. Malone," Marguerite said as she prepared to shoot her enemy. A box falling a few feet away provided the distraction he needed and Malone charged the woman. She fired but missed her target by several feet. Overpowering her, he bound her hands with the rope Miss Veronica handed him. 

He walked over to Professor Summerlee and offered his hand. Pumping it in an enthusiastic handshake the Professor said, "Good show old boy! I knew I could count on you!"

He felt soft hands grasp his arm and turned to face Miss Veronica. "Oh, Mr. Malone," she moaned as she fell into his arms and kissed him sweetly. 

"Please, call me Ned," he said in a dazed voice.

~~~~~

"How does it feel to bring the most infamous criminal in England to justice Mr. Malone," a reporter yelled at him from the back of the large group formed outside his house. "How did you ever figure out her identity?" 

"My dear friends, when you eliminate the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the explanation." His tone was bored but the satisfied smile on his face told his true feelings about the case.

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, my fiancée and I were just going to lunch," Veronica said as she put her arm through Malone's and moved through the crowd. 

***** *****

"You better be glad I'm not a raptor or savage . . ."

Her heart jumped into her throat as she swung around to see Roxton looming behind her. "Roxton! You're lucky I didn't kill you!"

"That would be hard since you left your weapon on the other side of camp," he said in a disapproving voice.

Seeing her revolver resting in his large hand she looked away embarrassed. She had gotten up to look in on Malone and must have left it by Roxton's side. "I'm a resourceful woman . . . who says I need a gun to kill you?"

"Uh huh," he grunted, the truth behind her statement not being lost on him. "How's our sleepy friend?"

"Well I should think that would be obvious," she mimicked his earlier statement and moved to give him a clearer view of Malone. In a more serious tone she said, "He is better though. He's been moving and talking gibberish for the last hour but he still hasn't woken up."

She reached for her weapon and Roxton pulled his hand back behind him while he gave her a teasing smile. Not being able to resist his playful attitude, she moved slowly up to him until their bodies were almost touching. In a low voice she asked, "So what would it take to get my gun back?"

Frowning as if he was concentrating, she wondered what smart retort he would come up with this time. When his arms quickly grabbed her and pulled her up along the length of his body she gave an alarmed shout. But as he began to lean down to kiss her, she eagerly stretched herself up to meet him. They lips softly brushed together when they heard a moan behind them.

Both explorers gave a heavy sigh and silently cursed Malone. Realizing how close she was to willingly walking into a disaster, Marguerite was the first to break their embrace and check on the now fully awake Malone.

Roxton just stared at her stiff back and selfishly wished Malone could have just been quiet for a few more seconds. Ruefully, he made his way over to the young man in time to hear him ask, "What happened?"

"You lost our dinner, that's what happened," Marguerite snapped at him.

"You've been out all night. It would seem someone wanted that dinosaur more than we did," the hunter informed him in a bland voice.

Grabbing his head, Malone sunk down and groaned. _All I wanted to do was find dinner . . . Roxton does it at last four times a week. But the only thing I managed to do was get myself knocked out!_

"Do you think you'll be able to travel back to the treehouse today or do we need to give you some time to rest?" 

Setting up again he said, "No, I can make it back today."

"I'll just make us some breakfast and then we'll be on our way," Roxton said.

As soon as Roxton was out of earshot, Marguerite looked at Malone with a devilish sneer. "So Malone, what were you dreaming about?"

His face contorting with the effort of trying to remember, he finally said, "I have no idea. Why do you ask?" 

"You just kept saying things like 'Miss Veronica' and 'Take that Lord Roxton' . . ."

Malone looked at her in disbelief. He remembered something about Veronica but he couldn't pinpoint his exact thoughts. "If you dare tell anyone . . ." he said, letting the empty threat hang in the air.

"You'll what, Malone? Point a gun at me for a few minutes and then get knocked unconscious?"

His face reddening from embarrassment at her description of earlier events, he said, "No, I'll tell Roxton you were the one who was spying on him while he was swimming last week."

Her satisfied expression dropped immediately and she said, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Roxton noticed both of his friends were pouting when they joined him for breakfast. _Wonder what that's all about . . ._

***** As you could probably tell, this story very loosely parallels a Sherlock Holmes novel (although I'm not nearly as clever). Just in case someone gets mad at me making Roxton and Marguerite the bad guys, I just wanted to say that it was Malone's dream and there were reasons for the parts each character plays. He gets to do in his dream what he can't in real life: be smarter than Challenger, tougher than Roxton, he can outwit Marguerite, all while saving Summerlee and winning Veronica's heart. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
